


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by redbrunja



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/pseuds/redbrunja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Food is treacherous in Wonderland; dreams even more so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

Will sat on the bed and waited for the innkeeper to leave.  
  
"I can tell two travelers in a strange land," she said, setting a tray of tea and three cookies on the table beside the bed. "Poor lambs," she brushed her hands across her apron. "I brought your sister some as well. They'll remind you of home."  
  
"Sweet of you," Will said with his most charming grin, and finished one of the cookies in two bites. He was careful to keep crumbs off the pillows. The cookies were dry and stuck in his throat but Will wasn't one to turn down free food. He swallowed them down with half a cup of tea and flopped back on the bed, toeing off his boots awkwardly.  
  
The bed was fantastic, pillows soft and sheets warm, no roots digging into his back. And Alice was two doors down the hall, so there was no way that Will was going to wake up in the middle of the night and see her gazing longingly into the dark, thinking of Cyrus.  
  
Will closed his eyes, sleep tugging him under.  
  
It felt like moments later that he jerked awake, breathing hard, sitting straight up.  
  
Alice put her hand on his bare shoulder.  
  
"Will?" she asked, voice lazy with sleep. "Is everything all right?"  
  
"It's nothing," he said, "go back to sleep." Alice ignored him. She sat up, wrapping her around his waist, and kissed his shoulder lightly.  
  
"Bad dream?" she asked.  
  
Will made a noise of agreement, not really paying attention to the question. He was much more interested in Alice's small hand, resting on his hip, or other, more interesting places she could rest her fingers. And- he pulled the covers back. Alice pulled her legs close, pressed harder against him.  
  
"Will," she said warningly.  
  
He laughed at her tone and pulled her into his lap.  
  
"You're wearing my shirt," he said, feigning annoyance. "Again." And nothing else; he ran his hands over her bare rump and Alice wiggled so that his cock was between the press of their bodies. She shifted, dragged her cunt along the length of his hard-on.  
  
"It's much more comfortable than any of my nightgowns," Alice said, wrapping her arms around his neck and ending her sentence with a kiss.  
  
"I know, I hate those bloody things," he said. Alice's nightgowns were the most boring things she owed, enough fabric to cover a circus tent and buttoning all the way to the top of her throat and the bottom of her wrists. He'd made of point of 'losing' one or two every time he did laundry.  
  
Alice pouted at him, nipped at his bottom lip, and then sank down on him. She wasn't quite wet enough yet for the motion to be smooth, and a flicker of discomfort crossed her face. That was Alice; rushing ahead heedless and headlong.  
  
He held her hips down, didn't let her move. He kissed his way up her neck, nibbled at the lobe of her ear. He bent his head, ran his tongue across the sensitive peaks of her nipples. He loved this, loved holding her still and feeling her grow wetter and hotter around him, their hips barely moving.  
  
Alice's eyes fluttered closed.  
  
"I need– would you please–" she kept the rest of the words trapped behind her teeth, and another night he wouldn't let that slide, another night he wouldn't give her what she wanted until she'd told him, until she'd moaned the words into his ear with her nails nipping at his shoulders, but tonight he rolled her onto her back, started thrusting.  
  
She moaned, bracing her hands on the headboard, lifting her hips to meet him. He listened to her breath coming fast, catching in her throat, until she slipped one tiny hand between them. He felt her fingers working her clit, and then she was coming with a small, delicious cry, her pussy clenching around him. Will fucked her through it, told her how good she felt, how much she made him feel, and Alice nodded jerkily, said, "I know, I know, I love you too," and Alice- Alice loved with the strength of steel, Alice's love with was unbreaking and unalterable and–  
  
Will woke up, for real this time.  
  
He rolled up, got his feet on the floor, put his head in his hands.  
  
He felt ill.  
  
Dizzy with want of Alice, sick with the dreams of her, dreams pulled from thoughts that he'd tried so damn hard not to think.  
  
"Alice," he said out loud, and then realized she'd eaten some of the cookies, too.  
  
He bolted out of his room, across the hall, into hers.  
  
She was on the floor next to the bed, arms tight around herself, curled up like she'd been stabbed in the belly. She was weeping, making these quiet, broken sounds that just about killed Will.  
  
Will didn't think twice, tugging her up and into his arms. As soon as she felt his hands on her, she unwound herself, clung to him, her hands gripping his shirt.  
  
"Easy, you're all right, it was just a dream, Alice, sweet Alice, it was just a dream," he said nonsense into her ear, words that would have been comforting, if he hadn't sounded so damn desperate.

"No," Alice said miserable. "It wasn't just a dream. It wasn't a dream at all."

Will didn't want to imagine what Alice must have seen, to be this upset.

He gently kissed her forehead and didn't let himself say anything more.


End file.
